


Youngbloods

by ChildOfTheRevolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek's a fucking menace, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Summer Fic, Swearing, and Stiles wants to eat his little hipster ass all up, but theres a lil bit of plot, could be read as, music festival AU, slight crack, slight porn without plot, this is basically me getting excited about festival season, very mild Derek/Jennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is at a music festival when he sees the man he wants to marry. <br/>The only problem is that the guys already got his tongue stuck down someone else's throat.<br/>Stiles does not see this as a deterrent.<br/>Sexy times in a portable toilet ensue.</p><p>Excerpt:<br/>'And hot guy is looking straight at him, again. And Stiles is stuck frozen, somewhere between nausea, elation and lust. He seriously doesn't think he’s ever gotten a semi so fast or so easily, since no hands, not even his own are in the vicinity of his rapidly hardening cock. </p><p>And the guy is still making out with her. Except now he’s making out with her whilst holding Stiles’ eye and Stiles has never been so turned on in his life.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngbloods

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something that i started in the dead of winter because i hate the cold weather and now its finished! Its basically a love letter to music festivals and me counting down the days until summer (southern hemisphere) so i can go to ALL OF DEM!
> 
> -Title comes from 'Youngbloods' by Illy feat. Ahren Stringer - 
> 
> (as usual this is unbetaed so if you spot any mistakes, totally let me know!)

Stiles is swaying with the crowd when he suddenly spots him. 

Who you might ask?

Oh, you know, just the guy he’s going to spend the rest of his life with, obviously. Because to be honest? He’s a little bit drunk from the vodka they smuggled in from their tents and a little bit high from all the weed fumes he’s been smelling for the past 4 hours. But the mood is good and the music is off the fucking wall. He doesn’t know who’s playing, all he knows is that is the best fucking thing he’s ever heard. Like seriously, he feels a deep spiritual connection with the two guys dressed in crazy multi-coloured feathers and face paint currently on stage wailing about walking on dreams. 

That shit speaks to him on a deeper level, that or the nausea he’s feeling is from the tacos they got from the crazy looking guy in the village.

But Stiles doesn’t care, he’s here to have a good time. 

His fake batman tattoo across his chest looks fucking majestic and the ray bans he’s wearing? He found those on the ground. Fucking score for him. 

So things are feeling all round pretty good. So, of course, it’s in that perfect moment, arm in arm with his best buddy Scott and Scott’s girlfriend Allison as they yell out the lyrics to the song they didn’t know two minutes ago that he suddenly sees ‘him’.

He’s a walking wet dream is what he is, tall dark and handsome. Casually decked out in some sweet hippy looking board shorts and completely shirtless, he’s wearing dark glasses and he has the most magnificent chest Stiles has ever seen in his life. 

And Stiles just stares, unashamedly. Because vodka or no vodka the guy is perfect. More perfect then even Danny, more perfect then Chris Hemsworth or Ryan Gosling. 

This guy is it. And what’s better is that when the guy catches Stiles staring, he doesn’t do the whole look away thing. What he does is raise one exquisite eyebrow in Stiles direction and Stiles is forced to concede that yes, is it possible for him to get a boner simply from an eyebrow raise.

And what’s even more great is that that look gives him the confidence to want to go over there and suggest some possible mutual orgasms.

But no, scratch that. There is a swirling hot mess of moshers between him and the guy, like literally a chasm of sweaty swirling bodies blissed out by the heat and the aforementioned smell of pot, flinging their bodies from side to side in a weird trance like motion only acceptable at music festivals and raves. 

So Stiles does what any proper kid does in his position. He crowd surfs the shit out of that motherfucker. He’s lucky that he’s kind of skinny and just hipster indie cute enough to pull off scrambling up some guys back and just launching himself into the crowd.

He hadn’t really thought much further than the launch itself and when the crowd tossed him around like a beach ball he was more than thankful when strong arms held him steady and a girl’s voice shouted loudly over the thudding base, ‘Which way you want to go, kid?’

Stiles grinned down at the blonde whose hands were clamped around his waist. And if he weren’t already taken then he thinks he could fall in love right then and there, he always liked someone with a good grip on them, pun most magnificently intended . But no, not when there were fine men to woo. 

Hot blondie would have to wait for another lifetime. 

‘Over to that wet dream with the fucking awesome arms, my lady.’ He replies, jauntily saluting his backwards cap at her and winking, because he’s a fucking boss at flirting.

She looked over to where he motioned and grinned in obvious, delighted, malicious, glee, ‘Right you are kind sir.’ And with that flung him almost half the way there, close enough that he was able to find a way to get back on the ground and shake off the mountain of sweat that had erroneously gathered on his lithe, nubile body.

After gathering himself back up Stiles searched the immediate area for the guy. But alas, as with anyone at a festival or any concert that involves a continuing swirling ever-changing mass of human bodies, you take your eyes off someone for a second and they’re gone.

Hot guy is gone. All that’s left of where he was standing is an empty condom wrapper and a half smushed reese’s pieces, it’s a waste of a good candy and he really hopes that isn’t an omen for his crushed dreams and his continuing sexual frustration.

At least the condom is size XXL. He at least takes a positive from the situation at hand, he thinks dejectedly as he chews on the peanut butter cup, scanning the group listlessly for any sign of the guy.

It isn’t until later that evening and several shades of sunburn later that he suddenly sees the guy again.

It’s not good. 

It’s definitely not good. It doesn’t seem that good for the hot guy either who looks vaguely uncomfortable with being pushed against the side of a portaloo and being aggressively made out with by some gorgeous brunette who’s name ‘Jennifer’ is proudly written across the back of her exceedingly flimsy t-shirt in rhinestones.

Mother Fucking Jennifer. 

Stiles thinks he’s going to throw up. Probably because of the amount of vodka consumed over the space of 6 hours (and the taco) but he’d like to think it’s because of the sight in front of him. 

In fact he almost about to run into the infamous portaloo itself (to barf, because he’s classy like that) when the hot guy suddenly looks up, as if bored by being made out with by a hot chick, Stiles supposed he would be too if he was that good looking and could make crotches both simultaneously wet and bulge just by the mere quirk of one seriously life changing eyebrow.

And hot guy is looking straight at him, again. And Stiles is stuck frozen, somewhere between nausea, elation and lust. He seriously doesn’t think he’s ever gotten a semi so fast or so easily, since no hands, not even his own are in the vicinity of his rapidly hardening cock. 

And the guy is still making out with her. Except now he’s making out with her whilst holding Stiles’ eyes and Stiles can honestly say he’s never been so turned on in his life. 

Ladies and gentlemen there’s a kink he never knew he had.

Because seeing hot guy make out with some hot girl whilst simultaneously eye sexing Stiles up has got him so turned on its going to start getting awkward for anyone who deigns to take a half peak at his crotch anytime in the future.

Then the guy, literally, starts to fuck her mouth with his tongue, feathering it slightly over her lips before sticking it right back in there, his eyes still boring into Stiles. 

Jesus fucking Christ the guy wants to kill him. With eye sex, if that was even possible. 

Who the hell is this guy and what made him king over Stiles’ libido?

Stiles doesn’t waste much time pondering that thought because he’s too busy awkwardly running toward one of the other portaloos, the kind of weird shuffle one has to adopt when one’s cock is literally so hard it could not only cut a diamond but carve it into a model of hot guys tongue.

Finally he makes it into an empty toilet. He doesn’t even lock the door behind before he’s scrabbling to untie the string on his board shorts, his penis tenting them so far that it almost comically obscene.

And finally, finally the moment he gets a hand on his cock the door to the portaloo bangs open and Stiles squeaks, dropping his penis in surprise.

Its hot guy.

Scratch that, its hot guy looking out of breath, eyes blown wide and looking just about ready to eat someone up. That someone is more and more looking like one Stiles Stilinski.

Score one for team ‘guy in portaloo with a boner’. 

The guy looks startled for a moment, like a newborn foal in the soft morning light the day it was born before his eyes land of Stiles cock, which immediately, if possible, goes even harder under hot guys really heated and turned on gaze.

‘…Is it? I mean…. I really want to..’ hot guy says, his words sounding stuck but with his frequent glances down at Stiles cock, Stiles gets the gist and almost faints, ‘Yes, fuck, go for your life. I mean it’s totally your fault it’s uh, all like this, right now.’

Before Stiles even closes his mouth the guys on already on his knees, his mouth on Stiles’cock. Sucking it in like his life depends on it.

Fuck his life, Stiles had had blowjobs before. Good ones even, but this? This was fucking majestic, hot guy used his mouth like a fucking instrument, slurping on the head of his cock before taking Stiles’ length down his throat like a machine. Not even gagging, like this guy was a porn star because real people couldn’t just do that. 

All coherent thoughts leaves Stiles’ head the moment he looks down, past the mind blowing view of hot guy sucking his dick down like a its made of sucking chocolate and down to where hot guy’s got his own pants down around his ankles and he’s feverishly pumping his own (XXL sized) cock so hard that it only takes one finger pressing against Stiles’ entrance for him to suddenly blow his load down the guys throat.

‘Fuck, shit, sorry. Hnnng-‘ Stiles doesn’t even got to finish his apology before the guy just swallows greedily and licks Stiles cock clean like he bloody enjoys the taste of Stiles’ jizz. It must really turn him on because hot guy is suddenly yanking on his own dick even harder before groaning and promptly coming all over Stiles flip flops.

Stiles is in a daze. He’s half cramped against the toilet lid. His shorts around his ankles, his feet covered in come that isn’t his. He’s just had the best, dirtiest, greatest orgasm he will probably ever have in his whole entire life and it just so happens that the hottest guy he has even seen in his life was the one that gave it to him. And who is currently looking blissed out with his stubbly face leaning against the inside of Stiles’ thigh.

He takes a breather, his body feeling like its run a marathon. And hot guy does too, his warm breath fanning across Stiles limp dick and Stiles’ cock so spent that even in the vicinity of an open, warm mouth, it refuses to go hard.

After the silence becomes less ‘mutual coming down off orgasms’ and more ‘wow, awkward, we kind of fucked in a portable toilet’, hot guy shuffles to his feet, pulls up his trousers and sticks out his hand.

‘Derek.’ 

Stiles tucks himself back in and takes the proffered hand, his dick finally and valiantly trying to stiffen when he realises that Derek’s hands had just been all over his own cock, something Stiles is incredibly jealous of. He hasn’t even gotten to touch it yet.

‘Stiles. Nice to meet you.’ Stiles says sheepishly, trying to hold back a laugh at the ridiculous situation they’re in and Derek smiles back a small private smile, only faltering when he looks down at Stiles’ feet and realises that he ruined Stiles shoes. 

‘Uh, sorry, about that. I got a bit, uh, carried away.’

Stiles almost laughs again, ‘Dude, you literally aggressively flirted with me using another person’s mouth and then you just had my cock down your throat. I think I can give up my flip flops.’ 

Stiles pauses and bites hit lips before continuing, ‘Who was that girl, anyway?’

Derek shrugs, ‘A drunk ex, we broke up 6 months ago. She gets, handsy, when she’s drunk.’

‘Oh’ Stiles says rapidly continuing before he loses his nerve, ‘Wanna go have sex somewhere where we’re not likely to contract some highly infectious flesh eating bacteria?’

Derek barks out a laugh and nods, taking Stiles hand again before pushing open the door of the portaloo.

However when Stiles sees what’s out there he immediately wants to run back into the portaloo and possibly spend the rest of his life there, flesh eating bacteria and all because no one, no one should have to bear witness to the scene that is his friends and hot blonde girl from the mosh pit wolf whistling and yelling combinations of ‘Get on that jailbait piece of ass Derek’ from blondie or ‘You do realise everyone within a 50 metre radius heard that right?’ from a grinning Allison.

Stiles leans up to whisper in a slightly dumb struck Derek’s ear, ‘What are you like over a hundred metre sprint? Because that’s the only way we’re getting out of this one alive.’

He feels Derek smile against his face and hears a barely whispered, ‘I’m pretty fast’ before Derek’s hauling Stiles over his left shoulder and sprinting from the raucous laughter of both their friends and the spluttered protest from Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone that can guess the band singing at the festival at the start of the fic!  
> Also a music festival 'village' is usually something organisers set up for long festivals (so 3 days or more) and its basically where all the vendors sell their food and there's usually another few smaller stages set up with music and comic acts as well as DJ's!  
> Ah, so i hope you all liked it! Comment and kudo(rise?) me as you please!


End file.
